My Shining Star
by Miss Cho
Summary: Jaejoong selalu mengidolakan Yunho. Ia bukan hanya seorang fans biasa, dia mencintai Yunho. Apakah doanya untuk bertemu Yunho bisa terkabul? This fanfic is a tribute for YunJae's 4th anniversary. Please RnR


My Shining Star

Rating: T

Pairing: YunJae

Disclaimer: The casts are not mine, but the story is mine.

Ff ini aku buat untuk ngerayain 4th anniversarynya YunJae. nggak tau kenapa aku pingin banget ngasih tribute buat mereka padahal bener-bener gak mood ngarang. Buat readers skalian, mian kalau ff ini nggak memuaskan. Kalau udah baca, tolong review ya ^^

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong-ah, ini buat kamu."<p>

Merasa dipanggil, namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, teman baiknya. Matanya sukses membulat lebar saat ia melihat benda yang sedang dipegang oleh Junsu.

"Waeee? Kamu nggak mau? Padahal noonaku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Ten-tentu aja aku mau!"

Jaejoong mengambil benda itu. Ia mengamatinya dengan jantung yang berdebar. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kegirangan, tetapi mengingat ia ada di dalam kelas, Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendekap benda tipis itu, wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh tidak percaya rasanya ia mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangan dari Jung Yunho, penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun.

"Aigoo Jaejoong-ah, jangan senyum-senyum begitu, takut aku jadinya. Kamu mirip orang gi..."

GREP!

Kalimat Junsu terpotong saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Rupanya Jaejoong lupa kalau sekarang mereka ada di dalam kelas yang ramai.

"GOMAWO, JUNSU! SARANGHAEEE!"

Seluruh mata memandang Jaejoong dan Junsu setelah mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang keras. Junsu merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Jae, sudah... Dilihatin orang tuh!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Junsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, rupanya ia masih sangat bahagia. Setelah beberapa detik tersenyum-senyum, ia mencium pipi Junsu. Junsu yang shock langsung menganga di tempat.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

Seluruh murid di kelas langsung teriak protes saat melihat Junsu dicium oleh Jaejoong. Mereka semua tidak rela melihat sang tuan putri dekat-dekat dengan seorang namja. Mungkin karena sekolah Jaejoong adalah sekolah khusus namja, para muridnya haus akan wanita. Alhasil, Jaejoong yang berwajah cantik dan manis sukses menjadi tuan putri untuk mereka. Tiada yeoja, namja pun jadi.

* * *

><p>"Seandainya... Aku bisa berbicara denganmu sekali saja..."<p>

Jaejoong menatap poster Jung Yunho yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Poster itu sangat besar, sebesar ukuran asli tubuh Jung Yunho. Bukan hanya poster itu yang menghiasi kamar Jaejoong, tetapi masih banyak poster lainnya dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong bukanlah seorang fans biasa. Ia sungguh mencintai Yunho. Semua berawal sejak setahun lalu, Jaejoong melihat Yunho untuk pertama kalinya di layar kaca dan merasa tertarik padanya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong selalu menonton acara televisi Yunho, membeli semua album musiknya, datang ke fanmeetings dan juga konser-konsernya. Semua itu karena Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong itu ada. Jaejoong tidak lagi tertarik pada yeoja setelah melihat Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah poster besar itu. Dibelainya wajah Yunho yang terpampang jelas disitu. Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Yunho di poster.

"Saranghae, Jung Yunho..."

Setelah selesai melaksanakan ritual sebelum tidurnya (mencium poster Yunho), Jaejoong segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, dipeluknya guling besar berbentuk Yunho (?) Dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"JAE CHAGI AYO BANGUN! SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN!"<p>

Jaejoong yang pada awalnya masih bermimpi tentang Yunho, langsung bangun. Dengan panik dia turun ke lantai bawah.

"Eomma! Kenapa nggak bangunin aku dari pagi? Telat nih..."

"Ini hari Minggu, anak pabbo!"

Jaejoong melihat calendar yang terpasang di dinding rumah, lalu nyengir.

"Eh iya sih... Hehehe."

"Ya sudah, ayo eomma kenalkan sama tamu."

Sang eomma menarik tangan Jaejoong ke arah seorang namja yang sedang membaca koran di sofa. Jaejoong yang masih bingung hanya menurut saja.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Jaejoong menegulurkan tangannya. Namja itu menutup korannya dan berdiri, lalu membalas jabatan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mematung melihat namja yang sedang tersenyum itu, dia Jung Yunho!

"Jung Yunho imnida."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berniat untuk bisa lebih akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong mulai merosot dari pelukannya. Ia mengendorkan pelukannya untuk melihat Jaejoong. Alangkah kagetnya Yunho saat ia melihat Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Gwenchana? Bangun!"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk wajah Jaejoong, tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Si nyonya rumah pun juga kaget melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat dipeluk oleh Yunho. Dengan sigap, Yunho menggendong tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan bridal style.

"Ahjumma, dimana kamar Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ah... Kamarnya ada di atas, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke lantai atas diikuti oleh Mrs. Kim. Ia melihat sebuah pintu dengan. Tulisan 'Jaejoong' tertempel di sana, tanpa basa-basi, ia segera masuk ke dalam dan membaringkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Yunho mengamati seluruh sudut kamar itu, ia sangat kaget melihat foto dan posternya terpajang di seluruh dinding kamar. Di meja belajar pun, banyak sekali benda-benda yang menampilkan wajahnya di sana.

"Jaejoong adalah fans besar mu, Yunho-ssi. Dia sangat mengidolakanmu. Ahjumma sampai heran melihatnya, sepertinya ia lebih dari seorang fans."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia sampai begini saat kupeluk?"

"Dia pasti kaget sekali melihatmu di rumah kami. Ahjumma yakin, dia pasti senang sekali. Satu hal yang ahjumma mohon padamu, jangan jauhi Jaejoong, memang kelakuannya pasti aneh saat bersamamu. Mungkin... cenderung gay... Tapi hanya kamu yang bisa membuatnya kembali bahagia setelah Jaejoong kehilangan yeojachingunya dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ne, ahjumma. Arasseo. Aku akan berusaha untuk berteman baik dengan Jaejoong-ssi."

"Gomawo, Yunho-ssi"

* * *

><p>Jaejoong terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Jaejoong ingat saat ia bertemu dan di peluk oleh Jung Yunho, setela itu semuanya gelap. Dilihatnya jam yang ada di dinding, sudah hampir jam satu siang. Lama juga dia pingsan.<p>

"Chagi... sudah bangun?"

"Eomma... Huweeee..."

"Lho? Lho? Waeee? Kok malah nangis sih?"

"Jung Yunho..."

"Seharusnya kamu senang kan? Yunho-ssi datang ke rumah kita?"

"Eomma jahat! Kenapa malah nyuruh aku yang baru bangun tidur buat ketemu sama dia! Tampangku pasti berantakan banget! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku huweeee."

"Aigooo. Wajahmu yang baru bangun tidur itu manis sekali kok chagi. Lagipula Yunho-ssi sudah berjanji mau berteman baik sama kamu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Nee. Jadi kamu tenang aja deh..."

"Gomawo, eomma... Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar nihh."

"Eomma ambilkan makan siang ya."

"Nee~"

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-ssi, ahjumma?"<p>

"Gwenchana, Yunho-ssi. Dia sudah sadar. Sekarang malah minta makan, lapar katanya."

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Jaejoong shock sampai pingsan seperti tadi. Ia melihat, Mrs. Kim sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jaejoong. Yunho berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang membawakan makan siang untuk Jaejoong-ssi."

"Jeongmal? Apakah nggak merepotkan?"

"Aniyo, sekalian mau lihat keadaannya."

"Ne. Arraseo, gomawo Yunho-ssi!"

Yunho membawa sebuah nampan penuh makanan ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Yu-yunho-ssi!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah saat melihatnya. Ia mendekat ke tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, sudah membuatmu kaget tadi."

"Gwenchana... Yunho-ssi."

Jaejoong menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Yunho karena gugup. Yunho tertawa, Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis saat malu-malu seperti itu. Ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam dan terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya berdetak liar. Jung Yunho ada di depannya, rasanya seperti mimpi saja!

"Jaejoong-ssi? Gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"A-ani, gwenchana."

Tanpa malu-malu, Yunho memegang kening Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong terasa mau copot. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak berani menatap mata Yunho.

"Wah, panas, kayaknya kamu demam deh."

"Aniyoo, gwenchana!"

"Apanya yang gwenchana? Jelas-jelas kamu demam! Ayo makan dulu, baru minum obat! Aku suapin ya, aaaaa..."

"A-aku makan sendiri aja..."

"Andwae! Orang sakit harus dirawat total!"

Jaejoong pasrah. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Yunho menyuapinya. Dalam hatinya, Jaejoong sudah menari-nari kegirangan. Padahal dia hanya gugup sehingga wajahnya memanas, tapi Yunho menganggapnya sakit.

Setelah makan, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol. Ia sungguh penasaran pada namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, berapa umurmu."

"Tujuh belas."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Yunho-hyung saja. Biar lebih akrab."

"Ne. Yunho-hyung..."

"Ya, begitu lebih baik..."

"Yunho-hyung kenapa bisa ada di rumahku tiba-tiba?"

"Itu... Rumahku selalu didatangi oleh stalkers. Mereka menungguku di luar rumah. Merepotkan sekali! Mereka juga memasang kamera pengintai di dalam rumahku. Jadi, orangtuaku menyuruhku pindah ke sini selama tiga bulan sampai suasana kembali tenang. Eommamu adalah sahabat baik dari appaku."

"Ne... Arasseo. Mian, rumahku pasti nggak semewah rumah milik hyung."

"Aniyo! Disini sangat nyaman. Sepertinya hari-hariku disini akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi aku punya kamu yang bisa temani aku."

"Apa hyung nggak risih dekat-dekat denganku? Hyung tahu kan aku fans berat hyung?"

"Aku nggak akan menganggap orang-orang yang mendukungku sebagai penganggu. Apalagi kalau orang itu semanis kamu."

"Yunho-hyung bicara apa sih!"

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang sudah sangat malu. Dia mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. Yunho merasa bahwa hari-harinya akan semakin berwarna karena Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia terus memikirkan Yunho. Beruntung sekali dia bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan Yunho selama tiga bulan. Meskipun tidak tidur, mood Jaejoong tetap baik. Ia menyapa penghuni rumah dengan riang gembira.<p>

"Selamat pagii semuanyaa~"

"Selamat pagi, chagi."

"Kamu kelihatan senang, apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

"Hehe, aniyoo, aku cuma merasa senang, Yunho-hyung."

"Senang karena bertemu denganku?"

BLUSH!

Perkataan Yunho benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jaejoong langsung memerah di tempat. Lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah.

"Oh iya, Jae... Appa sudah berangkat kerja, jadi hari ini kamu jalan kaki ya ke sekolah."

"Mwooo? Andwaeee..."

"Biar aku antar Jaejoong ke sekolah."

"Mwo? Bukannya Yunho-ssi ada jadwal syuting pagi ini?"

"Iya, hyung! Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja! Nanti hyung terlambat!"

"Aniyo, syutingku masih dua jam lagi kok"

"Tapi aku nanti merepotkan hyung..."

"Gwenchana, aku juga sudah merepotkan kalian. Jadi, selama aku ada disini, aku akan antar Jaejoong ke sekolah setiap hari."

"Hy..."

"Sst... Kamu nggak boleh nolak, arrasseo?"

Yunho menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yunho dan Jaejoong berpamitan untuk pergi. Mereka berjalan ke luar rumah. Jaejoong terkagum-kagum melihat sebuah mobil ferarri terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Yunho membuka pintu mobil itu dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo masuk, jangan bengong begitu!"

"Ah... Ne.."

Jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam dan Yunho menutup kembali pintunya. Setelah itu, Yunho masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memasang sebuah kaca mata hitam di matanya. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan mupeng. *plakplakplak*. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, tulis dan simpan nomormu di handphone ku." Perintah Yunho sambil menyerahkan handphonenya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menerima handphone itu dan mengetikkan nomornya. Setelah menyimpannya, ia me-misscall handphonnya sendiri dengan handphone milik Yunho agar Jaejoong bisa menyimpan nomor Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Sekolahmu di Shinwa Boys Academy kan?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Wah... Pasti bosan sekolah di tempat khusus namja."

"Aniyo, hyung. Sekolahku cukup menyenangkan meskipun kadang-kadang muridnya menyebalkan."

"Aku jadi kangen masa sekolah."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di Shinhwa Boys Academy. Yunho keluar dari mobil secepat mungkin dan membukakan pintu untuk mobil untuk Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu sempat membuka pintu sendiri.

Para murid yang ada di sana menatap Yunho dengan takjub. Beberapa dari mereka langsung histeris seperti yeoja. Pagi-pagi sudah ada cowok ganteng. Untung saja Yunho memakai kacamata hitam sehingga mereka tidak mengenalinya.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Ketika melihat Jaejoong turun dari mobil, semua murid langsung ribut. Mereka kaget karena sang putri diantar ke sekolah oleh seorang namja keren, pakai mobil mewah pula!

"Belajar yang giat, Jae.." Kata Yunho.

Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Perlakuan Yunho sukses membuat cukup banyak namja disana nail darah. Mereka memberikan death glare gratis untuk Yunho.

"Ne, Yunho-hyung."

"Selamat pagi, princesss~"

Dua orang namja menghampiri Jaejoong. Mereka menatap Yunho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka kurang suka pada Yunho. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka menggandeng kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita masuk, chagi."

Mereka berdua menggandeng Jaejoong ke dalam gedung sekolah. Yang digandeng hanya diam saja, pasrah lebih tepatnya.

"Dadah, hyung..."

"Ne, Jaejoong-ah."

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat syutingnya. Di dalam mobil ia memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua! Seenaknya gandeng-gandeng Jaejoong! Manggil pake chagi pula!"

Sesaat kemudian, dia sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan sangat konyol.

"Lah? Kok aku sewot? Aissshhh."

* * *

><p>"UWOOO JAE! Siapa namja yang mengantarmu tadi?"<p>

Junsu langsung bertanya kepada Jaejoong setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, setelah songsaenim keluar kelas tentunya. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun juga ikut mengjampiri Jaejoong.

"I-itu... Jung Yunho..."

"Mwo? Kok bisa? Pantas dari tadi kamu senyum-senyum terus." Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menyeruh teman-temannya untuk mendekat kepadanya, lalu ia berbisik-bisik pada mereka. Menceritakan semuanya yang terjadikan kemarin.

"Whoaa... Beruntung sekali kamu. Aku jadi iri." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, kan kamu punya aku..."

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum. Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan sebal. Ia mengarahkan padangannya ke Junsu, dilihatnya Junsu yang sedang bermesraan dengan Yoochun. Makin gerah dia jadinya, kenapa hanya dia yang single? Daripada kesal, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendegarkan musik dari handphonenya saja. Saat membuka handphonenya, ia membuka sebuah SMS yang masuk.

**_From: Yunho-hyung_**

_Jae, kamu pulang jam berapa? Aku jemput ya? Nggak boleh nolak!_

_Jaejoong tersenyum melihat SMS dari Yunho, dengan cepat ia membalasnya._

**_To: Yunho-hyung_**

_Aku pulang jam tiga, hyung. Gomawo sudah mau jemput aku. :)_

_Belum sampai tiga menit, balasan dari Yunho sudah datang._

**_From: Yunho-hyung_**

_Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Anggap aku keluargamu sendiri :D_

'Keluarga yaa...' Batin Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Jae?" Tanya Yoochun.

"A-aniyoo.."

* * *

><p>Yunho benar-benar menepati janji, ia datang ke sekolah Jaejoong tepat waktu. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho dan mobil mewahnya langsung berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman lebar, diikuti teman-temannya.<p>

"Yunho-hyungggg"

"Jaejoongg, aigoo lucunya kamu inii."

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang baru sampai di hadapannya. Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun langsung melongo melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Beberapa murid yang melihat mereka juga melongo dan tidak terima melihat Jaejoong dipeluk-peluk.

"Mereka temanmu, Jae?"

"Ne, hyung!"

"A-anyyeong haseyo..."

"Annyeong" Yunho membalas sapaan mereka.

"Kita pulang dulu ya, Jae."

"Kalian jalan sendiri? Ikut mobilku saja." Tawar Yunho.

"Gomawo, tapi kami bisa pulang sendiri. Kami nggak mau merepotkan." Jawab Junsu.

Ketiga namja yang lain mengangguk setuju, mereka tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk. Setela berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka langsung kabur. Akhirnya, mereka pulang berdua.

* * *

><p>Kebetulan sekali Yunho tidak ada jadwal malam ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah sampai besok pagi.<p>

Karena bosan di kamar sendirian, Yunho akhirnya pergi ke kamar Jaejoong. Di dalam kamar, ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memandangi poster dirinya di dinding.

"Ehemm..."

"WA! Eeh... Yu-yunho-hyung... Wa-wae hyung? K-kok disini?"

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang sangat gugup karena ketahuan sedang memandangi fotonya. Di dalam hatinya ia senang sekali karena Jaejoong mengidolakannya, ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa senang seperti itu.

"Ngapain kamu liat-liat posterku? Naksir aku ya?"

"Hyung apa-apaan sih?"

"Hayoooo..."

"Hyung! Aku malu nih!"

Yunho meraih tubuh mungil Jaejoong, lalu memeluknya erat. Ia merasa tenang dan damai saat memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya, sudah dua kali Yunho memeluknya.

"Gomawo sudah menyukaiku dan selalu mendukungku."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Yunho. Jantungnya serasa mau keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu... Kenapa kamu bisa menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, lalu menatap mata Yunho. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Hyung mau tahu ceritanya?"

"Kalau kamu nggak mau cerita ya nggak apa-apa..."

Jaejoong menarik Yunho, mereka duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Dulu... Aku punya seorang yeojachingu. Namanya Hana. Aku sangat mencintainya... Tapi..."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat semakin sedih. Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Hana sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dia tertabrak mobil karena aku. Harusnya aku yang mati! Karena menolongku, dia harus pergi!"

Jaejoong sudah menangis dengan keras. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Yunho langsung panik. Ia merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan menepuk kepala namja cantik itu.

"Uljima, Jaejoong-ah..."

"Selama setahun aku hidup seperti mayat hidup. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Setahun yang lalu, aku nggak sengaja melihat hyung di tv. Aku mulai tertarik sama hyung, selalu mengidolakan hyung. Mungkin ini aneh, karena aku adalah namja."

Yunho tertegun, ternyata masa lalu Jaejoong sangat pahit. Ia mendekap Jaejoong lebih erat dan menghapus airmata di pipinya.

"Gomawo, hyung. Hyung sudah mengubah hidupku."

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki fans yang sangat baik."

"Hyung... Sa.."

"Kamu bicara apa?"

"A-ani... Buka apa-apa kok."

Hampir saja Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bisa-bisa Yunho menjauhinya nanti. Untung saja dia tidak jadi bilang.

"Sudah malam. Kamu tidur ya, besok haru sekolah kan?"

"Ne, hyung."

Yunho berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Yunho tersenyum evil.

"Hyung? Kenapa menciumku?"

"Itu ciuman sebelum tidur!"

Yunho keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkaget-kaget. Ia menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong. Di luar kamar, Yunho sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Kim Jaejoong, I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>"Mian, Yunho-ssi. Hari ini jadwal syutingnya sampai jam enam sore. Ada perubahan mendadak."<p>

"Mwo? Bukannya kemarin sutradara bilang cuma sampai jam dua?"

"Pak sutradara tidak bisa hadir besok, jadi scene yang seharusnya dilakukan besok harus di selesaikan hari ini."

"Ne. Arrasseo."

Yunho mengambil handphonenya, ia harus menghubungi Jaejoong karena ia tidak bisa menjemputnya lagi. Ia mengutuki diri sendiri ketika sadar bahwa handphonenya sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Yunho lupa mengechargenya tadi malam. Ia ingin meminjam telepon orang lain, tapi ia tidak hafal nomor habdphone Jaejoong.

"Ow, shit! Ottokhae?"

* * *

><p>"Lho? Yunho-hyung belum datang?" Tanya Changmin.<p>

"Belum... Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

"Kita temani kamu dulu ya sampai dia datang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pulang dulu aja... Aku nggak apa-apa nunggu sendirian kok."

"Iya, Kyu. Biarin dia nunggu prince charmingnya datang." Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi kasihan Jaejoong." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo kamu baik sekali, Kyu-chagi."

Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Jaejoong sampai kesal melihat mereka.

"Ya! Kalian pulang dulu aja! Gerah liat kalian cipokan disini!"

"Hahaha. Arrasseo! Ya sudah, kita pulang ya. Annyeong!" Kata Junsu.

Mereka berempat sudah berjalan pulang. Jaejoong melihat sosok mereka dari sekolah. Ia tersenyum, meskipun sahabat-sahabatnya terkadang menyebalkan, Jaejoong beruntung karena bisa memiliki mereka yang selalu ada untuknya.

Setelah sosok mereka berempat sudah tidak terlihat, Jaejoong menunggu Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia bisa memaklumi kalau Yunho terlambat karena Yunho adalah orang super sibuk.

Sudah setengah jam Jaejoong menunggu, tetapi Yunho belum datang juga. Jaejoong mulai gelisah, ia mencoba untuk menelepon Yunho. Handphone Yunho tidak aktif.

Jaejoong ingin pulang sendiri. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia teringat kata-kata Yunho tadi pagi.

_'Jangan pulang sendiri, aku pasti jemput kamu.'_

Namja manis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia percaya pada Yunho, ia akan menunggu Yunho sampai ia datang. Jaejoong berdiri menunggu Yunho lagi.

Setelah hampir tiga jam menunggu, hujan turun dengan deras. Namun, Jaejoong tetap menunggu. Sekolah sudah tutup sejak tadi. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus kehujanan.

Ia mencoba menelepon Yunho lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho. Ditelepon berkali-kali tidak bisa, bahkan Jaejoong sudah mengirimkan banyak SMS pada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit pun, takut jika Yunho tiba-tiba datang tapi dia tidak ada di tempat.

Jaejoong mulai menangis kesal. Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Dibiarkannya seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong tidak ingin pulang sendiri meskipun sudah menunggu selama itu.

"Wah... Ada cewek cantik..."

"Sendirian?"

Tiba-tiba dua namja menghampiri Jaejoong. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

"Eh? Dia namja, bukan yeoja."

"Gwenchana, dia cantik sih. Biarpun namja, no problem."

"Ayo main sama kita."

Kedua namja itu menarik lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong berusaha berontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghempaskan tangan mereka dengan kasar. Mereka tampak sangat marah.

"Berani sekali kamu!"

"Kalau nggak bisa diajak baik-baik, kita pakai kekerasan!"

Mereka berdua mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesakitan, dia takut sekali. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras.

"YUN... YUNHO-HYUNG! TOLONG!"

Jaejoong berteriak. Hanya nama Yunho yang terbesit di otaknya. Kedua namja itu menyeringai.

"Percuma kamu minta tolong. Area sekitar sini sudah sepi."

Mereka mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berontak, tetapi tenaganya masih kalah oleh mereka berdua. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Saat Jaejoong sedang disentuh oleh kedua namja itu, sebuah mobil datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Mobil itu berhenti di depan sekolah. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Yunho keluar dari dalam.

Ia menyentuh pundak seorang namja yang sedang menjahili Jaejoong. Namja itu menoleh, Yunho dengan cepat meninju wajahnya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Setelah itu, Yunho menghajar kedua namja itu. Tidak disangka bahwa artis seperti Yunho hebat dalam berkelahi. Jaejoong yang masih shock langsung terduduk di aspal.

Setelah selesai membereskan kedua namja tadi, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat."

Jaejoong diam saja.

"Gwenchana? Kamu marah ya? Mian..."

Jaejoong berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia menagis sejadi-jadinya di dada Yunho. Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Mereka sudah pergi, uljima... "

"Aku kira hyung kenapa-kenapa! Aku sudah panik dari tadi..."

"Mianhae, handphoneku mati. Jadwal syutingku diperpanjang mendadak. Mianhae... Mianhae... Jaejoong-ah..."

Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong sambil terus memeluknya erat.

* * *

><p>"MWO? Apa-apaan kamu! Bisa-bisanya kamu bikin Jaejoong menunggu selama itu!"<p>

"Mianhae, ahjumma."

Saat ini Mrs. Kim sedang memarahi Yunho yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai rumah.

"Sudahlah, eomma, dia sudah minta maaf."

"Andwae! Appa nggak lihat? Dia sudah bikin anak kita kehujanan dan hampir diperkosa! Bagaimana sih appa ini!"

"Iya tapi itu kan bukan salah Yunho-ssi..."

"Aku nggak peduli! Yunho-ssi! Mulai besok kamu angkat kaki dari sini!"

"Ne, ahjumma."

"EOMMA! Ini bukan salah Yunho-hyung!  
>Aku yang keras kepala menunggu di sekolah selama itu! Jebal... Jangan usir Yunho-hyung..."<p>

Mrs. Kim tidak bisa menolah Jaejoong. Apalagi putranya yang manis itu sudah memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Haaah... Ya sudahlah. Awas kalau diulangi."

"Gomawo, eomma! Saranghaee."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida ahjumma, ahjussi."

"Untung hyung gak jadi diiusir."

"Ne, gomawo, Jaejoong-ah."

Kedua orangtua mereka kembali ke kamar mereka. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

Saat Jaejoong sedang sibuk memindah-mindah channel TV, ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke pahanya. Ia melihat Yunho yang sudah tiduran dipangkuannya.

"Yunho-hyung..."

"Biarkan aku begini ya..."

"Ne..."

Mereka tidak jadi menonton TV. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol. Jaejoong terus berbicara sambil membelai kepala Yunho dengan penuh cinta.

"Hyung, aku shock loh waktu hyung tiba-tiba nongol di rumahku. Pertemuan pertamaku sama hyung memalukan banget hahaha."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Jaejoong langsung melihat keadaan Yunho. Ternyata Yunho sudah tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuannya.

"Aisssh... Malah tidur."

Jaejoong terus memandangi wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Dibelainya pipi Yunho.

"Hyung... Saranghaeyo..."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar kencang setelah ia melakukan itu. Ia terus mengutuki dirinya yang benar-benar nekat. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong ikut tertidur di sofa.

* * *

><p>"Yunho-hyung, aku ada tugas sekolah. Kita ke perpustakaan sebentar ya?"<p>

"Okay, Boo."

Sudah sebulan Yunho tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Mereka semakin dekat, Yunho juga berani memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Boo'.

Mobil Yunho melaju ke sebuah perpustakaan besar. Mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu. Jaejoong langsung mencari buku yang dibutuhkan. Setelah menemukannya, ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho memilih untuk melihat-lihat buku di rak. Sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan tugasnya.

'Rajin sekali dia, barusan bubar sekolah, sudah kerja tugas.' Batin Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Lama kelamaan, Yunho mulai bosan menunggu Jaejoong. Sudah satu jam Jaejoong mengerjakan tugasnya. Yunho melemparkan sebuah kertas berisikan sebuah pesan pada Jaejoong. Kertas itu mengenai kepala Jaejoong.

"Iih! Siapa yang lempar-lempar!"

Jaejoong memungut kertas itu dan membukanya.

'Boo, temui aku di balik rak nomor 5'

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak nomor 5. Dilihatnya Yunho yang sedang berdiri di baliknya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Sst! Sini!"

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, mereka berdua berjongkok di balik rak. Namja itu melepas kacamata yang digunakannya untuk penyamaran, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa sih? Mmphh.."

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Namun akhirnya dia mulai membalas ciuman Yunho.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung selama tiga menit. Bukan ciuman liar yang panas, melainkan ciuman yang manis dan lembut. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, sehingga mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Boo, saranghae, maukah kamu jadi namjachinguku?"

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum senang, lalu jingkrak-jingkrak sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Boo? Kenapa?"

"Aku bahagia, hyung! Aku sudah lama mencintai Yunho-hyung."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menciumi kepala Jaejoong.

"Berarti kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"Ne, tentu saja, hyung."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang berhasil memotret mereka saat mereka berciuman dan berpelukan.

* * *

><p>"Eomma, korannya sudah datang?"<p>

"Sudah, appa. Tuh ada di meja."

Mr. Kim duduk di atas meja makan. Ia mengambil koran dan mulai membacanya. Saat ia membuka halaman pertama dan membaca headline, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget.

'ARTIS PAPAN ATAS KOREA, JUNG YUNHO TERNYATA SEORANG GAY?'

Mr. Kim melanjutkan membaca koran tersebut.

'Jung Yunho (22) terlihat sedang berciuman dengan seorang murid dari Shinhwa Boys Academy di sebuah perpustakaan...'

Di koran itu terpampang foto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berciuman. Wajah Jaejoong memang ditutupi, tetapi Mr. Kim yakin sekali bahwa namja itu adalah putranya.

"Selamat pagii."

Jaejoong dan Yunho muncul dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka turun ke bawah.

"Yunho-ssi, coba kamu lihat ini."

Yunho menerima koran yang diserahkan oleh Mr. Kim, ia sungguh kaget melihat apa yang tertulis di halaman pertama. Matanya sukses membulat dan tangannya gemetaran.

"Kenapa sih, hyung?"

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan ikut melihat koran itu. Detik itu juga, Jaejoong merasa kaget bukan main.

"Kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Sudah tidak ada gunanya mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Padahal baru dua hari mereka resmi berpacaran, tetapi sudah ketahuan.

"Ne, ahjussi, ahjumma."

"Mianhae... Appa, eomma. Aku gay, aku nggak normal."

"Kami bukannya mau melarang kalian."

"Ne... Kami merestui kalian. Tapi, ini bisa gawat. Bagaimana dengan nasib pekerjaan Yunho-ssi?"

Mereka berdua hanya menunduk. Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Yunho. Wajah Yunho terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang sangat berarti baginya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dengan hati yang terluka.

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong, gwenchana?"<p>

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya, ia duduk di lantai koridor sekolah. Keempat teman Jaejoong sudah tahu tentang masalah ini dari koran. Mereka belum berani bertanya pada Jaejoong karena sejak pagi namja itu hanya diam.

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berlutut di depannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Ne?"

Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia menangis, menumpahkan perasaannya yang kacau sejak pagi tadi. Changmin hendak protes karena namjachingunya dipeluk-peluk, tetapi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk mundur.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar ia berdiri dan menggandeng Jaejoong pergi. Ia memberi isyarat kepada ketiga namja lainnya untuk tidak mengikuti mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Jaejoong di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Ia ingin Jaejoong menenangkan perasaannya. Diserahkannya sekaleng minuman yang baru dibelinya dari vending machine kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Ne... Gomawo, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Sejujurnya, ia kasihan melihat sahabatnya terpuruk seperti itu. Dirangkulnya pundak Jaejoong, dibiarkannya kepala Jaejoong bersandar di pundaknya.

"Mau nggak cerita sama aku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mulai bercerita. Kyuhyun adalah pendengar yang baik, tidak ada salahnya dia bercerita pada Kyuhyun.

"Appa dan eomma mengetahui hubunganku dan Yunho-hyung.

"Mereka melarang kalian berpacaran?"

"Aniyo... Mereka merestui kita..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu sedih?"

"Yunho-hyung terlihat sangat kecewa. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia harus keluar dari dunia hiburan. Hubungan sesama jenis dianggap nggak wajar di sini."

Kyuhyun merangkul Jaejoong lebih erat. Ia menumpukan kepalanya dia atas kepala Jaejoong. Sungguh sakit hati dia melihat sahabatnya bersedih seperti ini.

"Menagislah..."

"M-mwo?"

"Disini sepi, kamu bisa menangis sepuasmu. Tadi di dalam gedung sekolah kamu nggak bisa menangis dengan tenang kan?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai mengalir di wajah cantiknya, bahunya bergetar pelan. Kyuhyun membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut dan memeluknya lebih erat. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong semakin menangis keras. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun juga ikut menangis.

"Aku yakin Yunho-hyung nggak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku takut, Kyu... Aku takut kalau dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya."

"Kamu harus bisa merelakannya. Kalau kamu mencintainya, kamu harus biarkan dia berbahagia. Tapi tenang aja... Kalau dia lebih sayang pekerjaannya, dia bakal kita bikin sengsara dulu sebelum dia tinggalin kamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Jaejoong merinding melihatnya. Rupanya sifat evil Changmin menurun ke ukenya. Namun kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Gomawo... Kyuhyunnie..."

**Sementara itu, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, di balik semak-semak...**

"Kasihan sekali Jaejoong, pasti masalah ini berat banget bagi dia." Kata Yoochun.

"Ne! Untung aja Kyuhyun bisa hibur dia." Ujar Junsu.

"Kyuhyun memang sahabat yang pengertian. Kasihan sekali dia punya seme gila macem Changmin."

Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Changmin. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Changmin sedang jongkok sambil mengorek tanah menggunakan ranting pohon. Aura gelap terpancar di sekitarnya.

"Hiiyyy, napa lo, Min?"

"Teganya Kyuhyun..."

"He?"

"Kyuhyun nggak pernah rangkul-rangkul aku kayak gitu, tapi dia malah rangkul si Jaejoong. Huhuhu. Aku seme yang malang."

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Changmin.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas bersama Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka berhenti menangis. Untung saja jam istarahat mereka cukup lama.<p>

Di koridor, banyak murid yang bergerombol sambil menonton TV yang ada di ujung koridor. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tidak mau ketinggalan, mereka berlari menuju gerombolan itu. Yoochun yang ada di gerombolan itu kebetulan melihat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, ia menarik mereka berdua agar bisa mendekat.

'Apakah Jung Yunho merupakan seorang gay? Pertanyaan ini akan segera terjawabkan di press conference jam satu siang hari ini yang akan disiarkan secara live di seluruh Korea. Press conference akan digelar di gedung SBS'

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah satu. Tanpa buang waktu, Jaejoong segera berlari, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku harus pergi ke sana!"

"Kamu mau lari kesana? Jangan gila, gedung SBS itu jauh dari sekolah!"

"Tenang..."

Changmin memasukkan ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lega.

"Ayo kita pergi berlima!"

"Tumben kamu berguna, Min?" Tanya Junsu.

"Changminnie, kamu baik banget! Saranghae!"

Changmin yang awalnya siap untuk menjitak Junsu langsung senyum-senyum gaje ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!"

* * *

><p>"Yunho-ssi, bisa tolong ceritakan pada kami?"<p>

"Apa hubungan anda dengan namja itu?"

"Siapakah dia sebenarnya?"

Para wartawan berbondong-bondong memberikan pertanyaan pada Yunho. Cahaya blitz dari kamera juga terus mengarah pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri di podium depan. Yang jadi pusat perhatian hanya diam saja sejak tadi, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Tolong jawab, Yunho-ssi."

"Ne. Namja itu kekasihku."

Tepat saat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimat pertamanya, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya masuk ke ruangan press conference. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat sosok Jaejoong.

"Apakah anda tidak malu untuk memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada seluruh Korea?"

"Tidak. Saya tidak malu, karena dia adalah orang yang saya cintai."

"Anda bisa diancam untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan. Apakah anda tidak takut?"

"Pekerjaanku bukanlah apa-apa. Demi orang yang aku cintai, aku rela melepaskan pekerjaanku. I'm gay and I'm proud of it."

Jaejoong mendengarkan perkataan Yunho dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya, ia juga hampir menangis terharu.

"Apa ada sepatah kata yang ingin anda sampaikan, Yunho-ssi?"

"Ne..." Jawab Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong! Saranghae! Aku nggak butuh pekerjaanku! Aku hanya butuh kamu! Kalau kamu mencintaiku, datanglah padaku sekarang! Aku tahu kamu ada di sini."

Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya, lalu ia berlari menuju Yunho yang ada di depan. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang berlari segera keluar dari podium dan maju ke depan. Setelah Jaejoong sampai ke tempatnya, Yunho segera memeluknya.

Para wartawan semakin ribut, mereka sibuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Yunho menatap kedua mata Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu, mereka berciuman.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan. Mereka melihat pemandangan di depan dengan takjub. Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum senang, mereka turut berbahagia, sementara Changmin sedang sibuk merangkul dan menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis terharu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan Yunho menyudahi ciuman mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan berpose di kamera.

Bahagia...

Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

><p>5 tahun kemudian...<p>

"Pesta pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho akan disiarkan di TV loh! Aku mau nonton!"

"Ne! Meskipun Yunho itu artis yang gay, tapi aku masih setia ngefans sama dia!"

Yunho tetap bekerja di dunia hiburan, fansnya makin bertambah. Sebagian besar memang fujoshi sih...

Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat syutingnya tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan kedua yeoja SMA yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Ya, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu.

"Jaejoong-sii manis sekali ya. Dia kelihatan ramah dan baik, sepertinya aku bakal ngefans juga sama dia!" Kata seorang dari kedua yeoja itu.

"Ne! Aku juga!"

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu menepuk bahu salah satu dari mereka. Yeoja itu menoleh, diikuti oleh temannya. Yunho melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Yu-yunho-oppa?"

"Gomawo sudah mendukung kami. Kalian benar, istriku memang yang terbaik."

Yunho mengenakan kembali kacamatanya, lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Kedua yeoja itu terbengong-bengong. Lalu mereka berteriak pada Yunho.

"OPPA! SEMOGA BERBAHAGIA!"

Yunho hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan. Kedua yeoja itu langsung histeris.

Sementara itu di Seoul University...

"Jaejoongggg!"

Jaejoong berlari menuju Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka.

"Mian, aku lama ya?"

"Aniyo... Ayo kita masuk kelas!"

"Chamkkaman! Mana Changmin sama Kyu?"

"Mereka absen."

"Lho? Waeee?"

"Kamu belum tahu ya? Kyuhyun sudah hamil sebulan. Tadi malam mereka ke dokter, ketahuan deh kalo dia hamil. Sekarang Changmin nemenin Kyu istirahat di rumah. Dia mual-mual." Jelas Junsu.

"JEONGMAL? Sebentar lg kita jadi ahjussi!"

Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan senang sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi~"

"N-ne?"

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

"Semoga berbahagia!"

"Ah... Gomawo, jeongmal kamsahamnida."

"Yunho-ssi keren sekali ya? Apakah dia suami yang baik?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne! Yunho adalah suamiku yang tercinta!"

Para yeoja itu langsung berteriak histeris, mereka fujoshi rupanya. Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yunho segera berpamitan untuk masuk ke kelas.

Mereka tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggap mereka tidak normal. Ikatan cinta mereka begitu kuat, mengalahkan apapun.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Gimana? gaje kan? ehehehe. mian... ff ini dibuat waktu lagi mentok ide. ff aku yang lain juga belum selesai semua lanjutannya, gak ada ideee TT *emang ada yang nunggu?*<p>

Buat yang review di ff aku sebelumnya, jeongmal kamsahamnida~~~ oh iya, buat yang nanya, ff aku yang judulnya "I am Your Angel" itu terinspirasi dr MV Miss You nya SM The Ballad, mian lupa kasih credits. Buat yang belum baca, baca yaaa... *promosi*

And... Buat Angel Xiah-ssi, masih inget gak kalau kamu pernah request ff HoMin ke aku? aku ucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soalnya sampai sekarang aku belum bisa publish ffnya. Jujur aja, bikin ff HoMin itu susah banget buat aku, susah bayangin si Changmin jadi uke. Udah jadi setengah sih, tp terganggu prosesnya soalnya aku lagi mentok ide, jadi mianhaeee... Aku janji buat nyelesain ffnya! T.T

Lastly, review pleaseee :D


End file.
